Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee (pronounced Why-ss Sh-nee) is one of the main protagonists of RWBY. and love interest of Jaune, Neptune, and possibly Ruby. Relationship with Jaune Jaune is one of Weiss' fellow students at Beacon Academy. Due to a sarcastic comment from Weiss about Jaune's looks that he overhears and misunderstands, Weiss is a target for Jaune's affections, though Weiss neither returns nor appreciates them. This has led to him calling Weiss "Snow Angel" and "Ice Queen" Her dislike for him is evidenced further when she is quick to partner with Ruby after Jaune turns out to be the only available alternative. Even after Jaune jumps out of a tree to save her when she falls from the Nevermore, Weiss seems momentarily impressed until they both start falling. When Weiss lands on his back, she sarcastically calls him her hero and she is more concerned with her nails than Jaune's spine. However, she shows concern for Jaune as he is bullied and is the first to try to assist him during his fight with an Ursa Major. Weiss also has little to no faith in Jaune's skills as a leader and makes fun of Jaune's habit of quoting his mother. Weiss has explained that due to the constant attempts from other men to become suitors for her only for the sake of earning the perks of her last name, she has labeled Jaune in the same way. This leads her to mistake Jaune's intentions and results in Weiss coldly treating Jaune during every conversation they have. However, unknown to her, even though Jaune has quit in his pursuit to swoon her, he cares for her greatly, which Neptune Vasilias tells her. During the match in "New Challengers...", Weiss positively comments of Jaune's improvement. Weiss also shows concern for Jaune in "End of the Beginning" when he calls her in a desperate attempt to get someone to stop Pyrrha from fighting Cinder, going as far to ask if he was alright and worriedly calling for him when he does not respond. In "Rest and Resolutions", the two can be seen sitting next to each other at dinner after Weiss and Yang have reunited with Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren at Haven. Weiss can be seen smiling at Jaune during the meal and laughing at their adventures and giggling at his nickname "Vomit Boy", showing that she views him in a much more positive light and how close the two have come since their first meeting. In "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Weiss' life is saved by Jaune after she is fatally impaled by Cinder Fall. When she comes to in "Downfall", Weiss is annoyed when Jaune tells her to stay with him. But after her Aura is fully restored, she shows an expression of gratitude when she encourages him to keep it up. Relationship with Neptune Weiss first meets Neptune when he and Sun walk in on Team RWBY's board game. Neptune hits on Weiss, but much to the chagrin of Jaune and his previous efforts, he receives positive results. This is even with the nickname Snow Angel despite her taking offense to it in the past. After Weiss and her team formulate their plan to investigate the White Fang and Schnee Dust Company, Weiss hints a liking or attraction to Neptune to the point of changing the groups to get some alone time him, but Ruby denies the motion because she and Weiss are already partners. Weiss is disappointed as Ruby pulls her away despite protest. Weiss' attraction towards Neptune is further evidenced in "Burning the Candle", when she asks him if he would like to go to the dance with her. Neptune, however, refuses the offer to dance without explaining his reasons, resulting in Weiss going alone. After a conversation with Jaune, Neptune reconsiders her offer and joins her. When Weiss asks Neptune what made him change his mind, he points to Jaune and tells Weiss she has a good friend looking out for her. However, in "New Challengers...", she cheers on Neptune at first before changing her mind after seeing Neptune flirting with the girls of Team NDGO, prompting her to yell for them to stomp him. It is uncertain if this affects her attraction toward him in the future. In "Heroes and Monsters", Neptune shows concern for Weiss when he calls out to her after she is struck by the new and improved Atlesian Paladin-290. Relationship with Ruby Category:Tsundere Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Image Needed